<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Remedy by great_turkey_calamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828818">Little Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_turkey_calamity/pseuds/great_turkey_calamity'>great_turkey_calamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hey Look Trans Rep [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex calls Henry a bottom, Cunnilingus, DO NOT OPEN IN PUBLIC, Gender Dysphoria, Henry knows how to use his mouth, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Smut, Squirting, There’s also a little body worship, Trans Alex, You Have Been Warned, as a treat, dare I write the word I loathe the most, i think we all know who the real bottom is, porn with just enough plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_turkey_calamity/pseuds/great_turkey_calamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is having a rough day. Henry, being the gentleman he is, helps him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hey Look Trans Rep [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkandegg/gifts">sharkandegg</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@sharkandegg requested this, so here y’all go. </p><p>⚠️ NSFW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry can always tell when Alex is having a rough day.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a set of tells that his partner has; his lips are bitten raw, he takes excessively long showers— sometimes more than once a day— and leaves no part of his body uncovered. He is quiet, making the best attempt he can to fade into the walls and carpet of their home, his only desire to go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>He tries his best to take care of Alex— making sure he eats and drinks water, helping him with his testosterone shot, even blow drying his hair after his first shower of the day. It’s the little things that often help the most, or so he’s learned after a little over two years of living with his fiancé. </p><p> </p><p>Not today, though. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Today, Alexander is an inconsolably uncomfortable mess, indifferent to affection and touch, fixating on the texture of the sofa’s fabric or a corner where two of their home’s walls meet. Every breath is laborious, and every look is uneasy. Henry’s about to reach for him when he announces that he’s going to take a second shower just after noon; his first one had only been three hours before.</p><p> </p><p>So, Henry waits for him in their bedroom, assuming that his partner might want to sleep when he steps out. He doesn’t take too long this time around, in the realm of twenty minutes to half an hour. He steps out, and is an absolute vision of beauty. His hair is damp, and his skin is dewy, a towel secured around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“You look good,” Henry breathes, looking him over an indeterminate amount of times. “Handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex snorts, shaking his head as he makes his way over to the closet. He may have had top surgery last year, but that doesn’t mean he feels particularly comfortable without a shirt on. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to say that. You’re in love with me, you <em>weirdo</em>.” He scoffs, not shoving Henry away when he approaches him from behind, steady hands on his waist making his stomach clench. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, <em>yeah</em>, I am in love with you,” Henry relents, hands wandering as his lips trail down Alexander’s neck. “But what does that have to do with anything? Am I not allowed to find my fiancé handsome?” He questions, reaching for the fold in the towel, unraveling it when there’s no indication of protest. “Am I not allowed to find you breathtaking? Or sexy?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groans, turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a disgusting man,” He announces, briskly unbuttoning Henry’s shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. “And I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry hums, leaning down to kiss Alex. It’s soft, but it definitely isn’t sweet.</p><p> </p><p>“A shocking announcement. What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you on that bed.” Alex replies, shoving him back, only seeming to be egged on by Henry’s laughter. “Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir. How do you want me?” Henry dares to ask, smiling when Alex groans and buries his face in his hands. That never fails to get a rise out of him. </p><p> </p><p>“On your knees.” Alexander replies after recovering from his previously flustered state, sitting draped over one side of the bed and trying not to pay it too much attention when Henry sinks to his knees in front of him. He touches Alex in a way that’s quite contrary to this act they’ve put on together; feather light and teasing, gentle but enough to overwhelm anyone who’s experienced it for a prolonged period of time. </p><p> </p><p>Henry starts with a kiss to his knee, fingers brushing along the tops of his thighs, before digging into them and pulling them apart. He doesn’t look down, but rather looks up first after feeling the way Alex’s muscles lock up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You should lay back,” He proposes, hands drifting up to hold his hips. “Get comfortable. I hear it feels better that way.” He teases, living for the way Alex scoffs and rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking <em>insufferable</em>.” Alex replies, thumb drifting across Henry’s bottom lip. “Need an attitude adjustment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna give it to me?” He asks, though it’s more like a challenge, kissing the tip of his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“After you suck my dick, if you keep runnin’ that mouth.” He pushes his thumb past Henry’s lips, and ignores the flash of heat that goes through him when Henry laves over it with his tongue, teeth grazing over it before he pulls off with a sinfully delightful wet noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” </p><p> </p><p>“I make no promises to bratty, uncooperative <em>bottoms</em>.” Alex says, looking down at him from beneath a haze of lashes. “Now get to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry puts one hand on Alexander’s abdomen, glad that he understands the nonverbal command to lay down. He ducks his head down, nipping and kissing at the insides of his thighs, adoring the way that he hums and mumbles beneath his breath. He doesn’t stop until Alex is bruised like a too-tender peach, until there’s a hand on the back of his head guiding him down. </p><p> </p><p>He brings two fingers up, dragging them through his lover’s soaked folds, grunting softly at the way Alex pulls his hair. He loves how slick he is, how he’s already trying to rut against his fingers, how his fists pull harder when Henry avoids all of his most sensitive spots.</p><p> </p><p>“Is all of this for me?” He asks teasingly, pressing lightly at his entrance and watching wetness slide out. “All warm and tight?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Alex groans, watching Henry touch him, catching a glimpse at his eyes; it nearly destroys him. “Yes, it’s yours, baby. All yours.” He breathes, heart racing when he’s pinned down by his hips. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Henry relishes in the broken, needy moan that leaves Alex’s lips when he inserts the first finger, pumping it in and out with ease. He’s amazed at how easily he takes it, how he flutters and clenches around him, almost like he’ll <em>die</em> if he doesn’t reach gratification fast enough. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so handsome.” Henry coos, adding another finger, kissing his stomach, mouth trailing down, suppressing a giggle when Alex groans in disappointment. “So, so handsome. You take my breath away every single time I look at you.” He continues, crooking his fingers with purpose as he thrusts them, peering up at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>It’s taking a much shorter amount of time than expected for him to come undone. He seems desperate to grab at something, caught between his own hair and their bedsheets. </p><p> </p><p>“You, Jesus <em>Christ</em>—“ Alex moans, trying to clamp his legs tight around Henry’s head, dick throbbing as they’re  forced open again. “You can’t just <em>say</em> stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can, love.” Henry responds, kissing his poor, aching dick, listening to him hiss at the sensation. He does it again, and watches his eyes roll back. “It’s only the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>He loves that he’s able to completely silence Alex with his tongue; he considers it to be one of his many hidden talents. </p><p> </p><p>He takes his cock into his mouth, sucking in earnest, listening to every high-pitched, loud, reedy moan and clinging to them. He doesn’t think Alex has ever been this vocal, or this wet, for that matter. He adds another finger, and continues to suck with a renewed sense of vigor and urgency.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Alexander <em>wail. </em></p><p> </p><p>Henry becomes relentless, sucking Alex off like it’s the last thing he’ll ever have the privilege of doing, nearly drowning in him as he ruts against his face. His fingers are slamming in and out of him, and he’s clenching around them with a vice grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> fucking stop,” Alex growls, furiously grinding against Henry’s face, hips stuttering as his hole flutters helplessly, body becoming overpoweringly hot. “Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck—“</em> He shouts, nearly screaming as his orgasm washes over him, forcing his fiancé’s head down with his hands as he rides it out, trembling and whining as the shockwaves hit him, rebounding throughout his entire being.</p><p> </p><p>Henry hums, or rather moans, against his dick, tongue rolling over him in quick, agonizing little circles as his fingers keep their pace and time. He’s surprised that Alex isn’t shying away, isn’t pushing him off due to overstimulation. In fact, he’s drawing him in closer, pressing himself against his face in a desperate sort of urgency, his legs tensing and shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Alex feels like he’s been lit on fire; that’s the only way he knows how to describe it. He’s on fire, but in the best way possible, sobbing and gasping, in pure pleasure. He shrieks when he comes again a few moments later, abdomen contracting as a concerning amount slick trickles down his legs and coats his pelvis, everything squelching and dripping in a way that would leave him embarrassed if his brain wasn’t trapped in an unyielding haze.</p><p> </p><p>Henry withdraws his fingers, hand soaked in an obscene amount of wetness. He cleans Alex up, tongue trailing over him at a leisurely pace until his face is pushed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” He questions, uselessly wiping at his drenched face, everything wet, from his nose to his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Only a bit.” Alex rasps, blinking at him with wide, stunned eyes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Henry takes a moment to study him. He’s paler than usual, but his cheeks and neck are glowing bright red. He’s sweating and trembling, and he looks thoroughly fucked out. He finds himself to be devastatingly hard, but it’s barely a thought, shoved into one of the back corners of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” He asks, not trying to be overbearing, but feeling the need to take care of him as best as he can. “Is there anything that you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe just a breather,” Alex replies, shutting his eyes as he breathes. “I know that you haven’t gotten off yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even worry about that, darling.” Henry scolds lovingly, standing up, helping Alex under the sheets, and switching the duvet for a fresh one. “You should sleep if you’re tired. It’s been a rough day today.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexander looks ready to fight on it, but just as he opens his mouth, a fierce yawn makes its escape. So, instead, he nods his head in agreement, settling deeper into the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“Come lay with me.” He whispers, reaching out for Henry. </p><p> </p><p>Henry peels off his trousers, and climbs into bed, his partner immediately burrowing into his chest. He seems to have beaten out a horrible day with a wonderful moment— Alex pliant and soft in his arms; had it been an hour earlier, he would be frigid and stiff and absolutely miserable. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t realize that his attention is required until he feels a pair of dry, cracked lips ghost over his right eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” He questions, arm slipping around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you thinkin’ about?” Alex mumbles, pressing his hand to the side of Henry’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“How much I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda <em>gay</em>, dude.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Henry gasps. “<em>Me?</em> Gay? Do you even <em>know</em> who you’re talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“The guy who just sucked my dick.” Alex replies, giggling at the clumsy, wet kisses that cover his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t count— I was wearing socks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what constitutes a true moment of homoeroticism? Whether or not you’re wearing socks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of <em>course</em>, didn’t you get the memo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously <em>not</em>,” Alex scoffs, pulling him closer. “I’m not wearing socks.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry chuckles, resting their foreheads together. “Are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” Alex quips in response, and their lips meet in the middle. His chest feels light, and everything else is tingling from head to toe; he feels absolutely perfect. “I love you.” He hums, like a prayer or mantra spoken in the middle of the night, meant only to bring peace to one person.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s gay.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Henry</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He’s quick to defend, laughing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He looks Alex in the eyes, pushing his curls out of his face, and kisses the tip of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is better.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @bi-disaster-fsotus </p><p>Sharkandegg’s Tumblr Bc Why Not: @handsomeroyalheretic</p><p>If you read that in public I am so sorry lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>